


Study Buddies

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Library Flirting, M/M, jared is terrible at focusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: Satch is trying to work, Jared is trying to study. Both of them are trying to keep themselves from furiously making out with each other. Tragic.





	

Jared lay hunched over a wooden table, his arms sprawled out around him and his face resting flat on a textbook. He exhaled into the pages, his half-lidded eyes drooping with exhaustion, drooling onto a paragraph about weapon advantages in RPGs.

“’Studying’, huh?” a familiar voice teased coolly, and Jared’s head jerked up frantically. He peeled himself from the pile of unfinished notes and did his best to look as ruggedly handsome as he could with a string of saliva trailing down his mouth. Satch grinned down at him, arms folded. Before Jared could reply, he tutted and disappeared behind a shelf like some fleeting, ethereal vision.

Jared glanced down, trying to return to his reading.

…

Yeah, no, the moment of productivity was gone. He found himself periodically searching for Satch’s face amongst the book-riddled corridors and nooks. Every time he found it, he’d stare until Satch noticed, winking or wiggling his eyebrows suggestively the moment they’d finally locked eyes. Every time, Satch would chuckle and wave back, and every time the librarian would peer up from her filing and scowl. Every so often, Jared would even elicit a silent, good-natured scolding from across the room. He couldn’t tell exactly what words Satch was mouthing, but it was something along the lines of ‘stop it you giant flirt’. Finally, Satch finished shelving a cart of returned books and took the opportunity to revisit Jared’s seat.

“Back again, are we?” Jared cooed and Satch rolled his eyes knowingly. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you want to ditch this lousy job and come hang out with my instead.” He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, the other drumming rhythmically on the desk. Was he reaching? Maybe a little.

Satch laughed, placing a palm on the desk and leaning down. “But, Jared, I need this job for spending money.” He straightened up once more, and Jared found himself staring mesmerized at where his hand had briefly been so close to his. “And if I don’t have any spending money, how am I supposed to take you on a date?”

“Haha, yeah…” Jared sighed dreamily as Satch beamed and turned back to his work. As his friend once again vanished around the corner, realization kicked in and he nearly fell back in the chair he had been leaning so precariously in. “Wait, what??”


End file.
